


Re: Expense Report #99-46372

by RedOrchid



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: An epistolary novel for the digital age.





	Re: Expense Report #99-46372

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



From: cpt.raymond.holt@99.nyc.gov  
To: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov

_ Dear Gina, _

_ Please come into my office at your earliest convenience. The expense report I had you submit to HR last week has come back—claim rejected. Apparently, the primary receipt (ci-joint) is unsubmittable because of unfortunately positioned coffee stains. _

_ Best,  
Captain Raymond Holt _

***

From: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov  
To: cpt.raymond.holt@99.nyc.gov

_ Yeah. Hitchcock did a thing. His bad. Soz. _

***

From: cpt.ray.holt@99.nyc.gov  
To: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov

_ Dear Gina, _

_ The expense report in question amounts to $3,413.42. _

_ Best,  
Captain Raymond Holt _

***

From: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov  
To: cpt.raymond.holt@99.nyc.gov

_ Just call Nancy in HR and dazzle her with your charms. _

_ Ps. she really likes you. _

***

From: cpt.ray.holt@99.nyc.gov  
To: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov

_ Dear Gina, _

_ No, I will not—as you so crudely put it—”call Nancy in HR and dazzle her with my charms”. And the reason I will not is that this is an administrative matter, and you are my administrative assistant, hired specifically to carry out tasks such as this one. _

_ Now go “dazzle Nancy in HR” with  _ **_your_ ** _ charms, or I will cut your Netflix privileges when using the NYPD network. _

_ Best,  
Captain Raymond Holt _

***

From: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov  
To: cpt.raymond.holt@99.nyc.gov 

_ Fine. _

***

From: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov  
To: cpt.raymond.holt@99.nyc.gov 

_ Hitchcock now owes you $5,000. You’re welcome. _

***

From: cpt.ray.holt@99.nyc.gov  
To: gina.linetti@99.nyc.gov

_ Dear Gina, _

_ Thank you. _

**_Sincerely,_ ** _  
Captain Raymond Holt _


End file.
